How it felt
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: A theory of how a young Lord Voldemort felt. As he made his first kill, found the chamber of secrets and the first time he came to Hogwarts. May change rating, but problably not.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys dealing with writers block, plus I never thought I would do a Harry Potter fic, but I think if I just make it serious I`ll be okay, anyway this is about Voldemort`s path to power, going to see if it needs a rating change until then gonna leave it at T, anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"No don't!" Tom said calmly.

Dumbledore halted and sat back on Tom`s chair.

Young Tomas Riddle Jr. had a visitor, his first in well ever, an elderly man decked out in pure purple, he had long silvery hair and an almost crooked nose, and he claimed to be a teacher from a place called Hogwarts, the man called himself Albus Dumbledore.

"I`m not mad, if that's what you're wondering." Tom said defensively.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people, it`s a school, a place for special people like us." Albus said.

"What do you mean like us?" Tom asked.

"You see, I believe that you are a wizard, and as such you need to learn from us, you can do things Tom, things the other children cant right?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them I can do things to people who are mean to me, I can make them hurt…if I want." Tom said.

"Interesting, so I can assume you are a half-blood, after all I don't think an untrained muggle-born would have the degree of control like you seem to have, unless they have higher than muggle intelligence." Dumbledore said.

"What's a muggle?" Tom asked.

"It`s a term we use for non-magic folk." Albus said.

"Well if you're a wizard, prove it then." Tom said.

Suddenly Tom`s dresser was set ablaze, Tom was to in awe to notice the loud rattling sounds.

"I think something's trying to get out Tom." Albus said sternly.

Tom went up to his dresser and removed a tin box, he removed the contents inside, which were toys or precious items he had taken from the other kids.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts Tom; there we will teach you how to not only control magic, but how to use it properly." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore was almost departing when Tom spoke up with the words that would change his life forever.

"I can speak to snakes to, the find me, whisper things, is that…normal for someone like me?" Tom said.

Albus was speechless; he simply told Tom that he shouldn't mention that to anyone.

"Well, is he going away?" The head lady at the orphanage said.

"Certainly, now you will need to have him at the leaky cauldron tomorrow, bright and early at Seven A.M. please do not make me come back here." Albus said.

"Of course." The nurse said, a tad too happy.

The next morning The Orphanage drove him down to the leaky cauldron and dropped him off without so much as a good-bye.

"Hello Tom, I hope you're ready." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore took young Riddle to the back of the saloon and tapped his wand on the stone wall.

Tom looked at Albus`s wand with a bit of envy, the wood was clearly from an elder tree, it had an impressive length, at least twelve or thirteen inches.

"Sir, will I be getting my own wand?" Tom asked.

"Of course, the wand acts like a funnel for our power; it channels magic in a concentration so it doesn't get out of control." Albus said.

The stone wall melded away and Albus led him through a place called Diagon Alley, Riddle was impressed, though he felt unimpressed by the sight of children running through the stores checking out the Quidditch broom models.

Albus lead them to a small store called Ollivanders: Fine wand making since 1932.

"Tom, Mr. Ollivander has agreed to give you a summer job here to pay off your debts; this is also the best place to get a wand for the young wizard." Dumbledore said.

Tom and Dumbledore walked into the shop, there Tom saw a middle-aged man with white hair and silvery eyes, sorting through his wands.

"Ah, Albus, good to see you, and I suppose this is the young man you told me about?" Ollivander said happily.

"Yes this is Tom riddle, he will be your apprentice over the summer, until then he needs a wand." Albus said.

Ollivander handed him a small oak wand, 6inches with an ash core.

Tom waved it, but the wand caused a plant to burn.

"Hmm, no not for you, try this." Ollivander said handing him a 10ich black wand, with a unicorn heartstring core.

Tom waved it but the result was even more disastrous, the window almost shattered.

"No, defiantly not, hmmm…I wonder." Ollivander said.

He went to the back and brought out a green box, in it was a white Yew wood 13 in a half inch wand with a small bone crook at the end.

"This one has a phoenix core, there is another, I suppose this or it`s brother is yours." Ollivander guessed.

Tom held it and a glow swarmed around him.

"Curious, I suspect you go on to do great things, great things indeed." Ollivander said scratching his chin.

"Thank-you Garrick, well Tom we better be off, we have to get you to the train station before eleven." Albus said.

And with that the two left for the train station.


	2. arrival

The noises and steam of King`s Cross station wisped through Tom as he followed Dumbledore.

"It`s ten fifty, only ten minutes until the train departs, well it`s a good thing were here Tom." Albus said.

Tom looked up tom see a red sign that read Platform 9 ¾. "It`s best if you just ran at it, now Tomas this is where you and I art ways, but I will see you at Hogwarts, I am the transfiguration teacher there, remember that and enjoy your train ride." Albus said.

And with that the old wizard vanished into thin air.

Tom looked around to see if anyone noticed but no one did.

Tom took one look at the wall that stood between platforms 1O and 11.

"What the heck?" Tom said to himself.

Tom took a run and ran straight through the stone wall onto the Hogwarts express.

"First-years over here!" Tom heard a woman yell, Tom handed most of his luggage except for a nap-sack filled with things to entertain him.

Tom entered the train and moved towards the back, where the first-years and grade repeaters sat.

Tom found a small area where no one seemed to want to sit and closed the door behind him; Tom pulled down the blinds and covered the glass, ignoring the snack woman offering sweets from the trolley.

Tom occupied himself with one of his books, it was a good hour before he heard a knock at the glass door, Tom got up to see who it was and was shocked to see a giant child, with beefy features and the wispy sight of face fuzz.

Tom slowly opened the door.

"Um, hello can I help you?" Tom said.

"Yeah, everywhere else is full, can I share this one with you." The child asked.

"Sure, why not." Tom said.

The kid stumbled into the small car and sat down.

"Sorry, my name is Hagrid." Hagrid said extending his beefy hand.

Tom shook it and almost lost circulation after it was done.

"If you're wondering I'm a half-blood, quite literally, my mum was a giant and my dad is a wizard, or rather was, he`s sick, and he doesn't have long to live." Hagrid said sadly.

"I`m so sorry." Tom said.

Though in truth, we all know he wasn't.

Young mister Riddle was now annoyed by this oaf, Tom didn't know how he and this freak could both be wizards, let alone going to the same school.

"God, I hope the rest of my school mates aren't this unnatural. " Tom said to himself.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Hagrid asked.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked.

"Oh well, there are four different houses, Raven claw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, each house was named after the four founders a thousand years ago, I don't think I have what it takes to be in Raven claw, or especially Slytherin, but I'll be happen to be in any house really." Hagrid said.

"Hmm, perhaps there is life in this useless pile." Tom thought.

"Hagrid, can you tell me more about this Slytherin house?" Tom asked kindly.

"Well, I has a bad reputation of distributing evil witches and wizards, the founder picked his students mostly on blood purity and wanted to get rid of muggle born`s, but I say it`s cad`swalop, why there are plenty of muggle-born`s and half-bloods, like you and me." Hagrid said.

"Yeah, let`s keep that half-blood thing on the down low." Tom said.

"By the way, I don't know if it`s true or not, but they say Slytherin built a chamber in the school, and hid a weapon or monster in it." Hagrid said quietly.

"Okay, I clearly underestimated him; I have to get into Slytherin no matter what." Tom said to himself.

The rest of the train ride Tom sat back and listened to Hagrid`s tales of giant life, and how proud his father was when he found out he had been accepted to Hogwarts, Tom shared with Hagrid his theories on who he thought the witch or wizard in his family was.

"Riddle, hmmm I don't think that`s a magical family, but I could be wrong." Hagrid said.

Tom winced, hoping he was wrong.

The train finally came to Hogwarts, a large castle that just looked like…home.

"Amazing." Tom said quietly.

The teachers led them up the staircase into the great feast hall.

"Now everyone settle down, so I can sort you in." A witch said.

"Rubius Hagrid!" The witch yelled.

Hagrid eagerly stepped up, but had to stand, because they didn't want him to break the stool.

"Hmmm, yes very strong, very strong indeed, there`s only one real place for you giant, one place indeed. Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled.

"Tomas Marvolo Riddle!" The witch yelled.

Tom sat down on the stool, his dark handsome face trying not to make eye contact with the hundreds maybe thousands of other students.

"Oh yes, this one, you are easy to place yet hard to read, a thirst to learn, and something to prove, Slytherin or Gryffindor, those help young wizards go far." The hat said.

"Slytherin, please Slytherin." Tom said quietly.

"If you insist. Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled.

Tom leaped down and slowly walked to the Slytherin table.

There he saw two boys, one blonde and thin, the other stocky and with black hair.

"Hi, I'm Malfoy, and this is Black." The blonde boy said.


	3. Chapter 3

The first years were headed into the hall and up a stair case.

The prefects called for students to follow them, Riddle was mildly impressed while everyone else was in awe of the staircases changing.

"Interesting." Tom said.

"Slytherins follow Slughorn to the Dungeons." The Raven claw prefect said.

Riddle followed Malfoy and Black into the dungeons.

It was cold, carvings and statues of serpents decked the halls, chains hanged from the ceiling and pictures of famous Slytherin graduates also hung from the place.

"It`s cold down here…I like that." Tom said.

The professor stopped just outside of a large white and green door.

"Welcome first years, my name is professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin house and potions master." Slughorn said proudly, "This is Slytherin named after one of the four founders, now this is our common room, the curfew is between seven and nine p.m. sharp, I don't want any of you expelled before your true potential can shine. Now then the rules are this, get to class on time, do not pick on other students, and respect the staff and one another."

"Yes, unless it's a filthy mud-blood." Malfoy said lowly.

A few others snickered.

"Yes Malfoy, now as you know there are penalties here at Hogwarts, and a pointing system, students with the most points receive the house cup, however after Malfoy`s crude remark I'm docking fifteen points." Slughorn finished in disappointment.

Some students groaned while Riddle simply ignored the situation.

"Now I feel I should tell you, Slytherin has a bad habit of producing dark witches and wizards." Slughorn said with disappointment.

Tom`s ears perked.

"It is true that Slytherin has never had a muggle born student and Slytherin himself had extreme hatred for muggle born wizards." Slughorn said, "However this does not give any of you the right to be prejudice, or to bully and abuse muggle born students, when I know some of you are half-blood, any word of this and you will deal with head-master Dippet. And he is the most un-lenient man I've ever met."

Riddle began to scratch his chin.

"Hmm, I think I`m going to need Dippet`s favor, if I`m going to succeed, and I`ll defiantly need to avoid unpleasantness with anyone." Tom said to himself.

"But don't dwell on that, now the password to the common room is 'pure-blood' I doubt any of you would forget it." Slughorn said with sarcasm.

Slughorn repeated it and led the students inside.

The Slytherin common room was a large, cold, regal yet tropical like place, a green waterfall decorated the place along with large black leather couches.

"Okay, men's rooms on the left down the hall girl`s on the right down the hall my room is upstairs if you need me, lights out in two hours and god-night." Slughorn said scurrying off to his room.

Malfoy, Black and Riddle gathered on three black armchairs.

"So tell me Tom, what family do you hail from?" Malfoy asked.

"Well my name is riddle but I grew up in an orphanage so I don't really know much about my parents or any family I may have." Tom said.

"Hmm, I don't think Riddle is a Wizards name, can you say your full name?" Black said.

"Tomas Marvolo Riddle." Tom said.

"Marvolo, hey that`s the name of a pure blood family, hmm so you may be half-blooded." Black said.

"Well all I know is the last Marvolo was a woman, so you defiantly are a half-blood." Malfoy laughed.

"Excuse me." Tom said leaving.

He went down to the Slytherin dorms and locked himself in his room.

"Damnit, Why? How could my mother mate with a filthy human, and how could she have died so helplessly?" Riddle roared with rage.

Tom flopped down on his bed burning with hate.

"_S-S-Slytherin is that you?" _ A cold voice asked.

Tom looked around the room, he saw no ne, but knew he heard something.

_"Who's there?" _Tom asked back.

_"Ah, too young, too young indeed, s-s-seek me boy, when you have the power that rivals-s-s him, the power to command me, Lord Tomas-s-s, s-s-seek me when you have become the s-s-strongest and the most brilliant, and I will S-S-Serve you." _ The voice said leaving.

"Wait don't go, I have so many questions, and I need to know about my family!" Tom called out.

But the voice had left. Black and Malfoy had entered the room.

They uncharacteristically apologized and went to bed.

But Tom stayed up he gazed out a small window into the clear night sky.

"I will become the strongest; I will surpass everyone before and after." Tom said, "I will…become the lord and master, I will rule over all and I will not fail, I fear no one, and will bow to no man, witch or wizard, I will not stop…until I have found a way to live forever!"


	4. A day in class

"Geez, Tom, the semester just began, what's with all the books?" Malfoy complained as he carried three books Tom had checked out.

"Well excuse me for being ambitious." Tom said.

"Man Malfoy your dad was right, you are a lazy git." Black said.

Tom ignored his…well not exactly friends not exactly cohorts more like tag-along guys, as he made his way to potions class.

When he and the rich guys reached the class the signal had already gone off, so of course they were on time.

"Ah mister Riddle, Mister Black and Malfoy why don't you join us?" Slughorn said rather pleasantly.

"Sorry for being late." Tom said politely as he and his friends joined the class.

"Okay first years today, I`m going to start you off with some basic potions." Slughorn said. "Now I have three potions here, could anyone tell me what they may be?"

A girl with black hair raised her hand.

"Yes miss…" "McGonagall, Isobel McGonagall." Isobel said.

Tom looked at her with interest, she was rather tall, her black hair cascaded her face perfectly; the only problem was her Gryffindor attire.

"That green one is anti-paralysis potion, the yellow one is a black-fire potion and that little clear one is liquid luck." McGonagall said.

"Yes, five points to Gryffindor." Slughorn said picking up the small vile. "Now this curious little devil is what's known as Felix Felicis or liquid luck, very difficult to make and a real bother if you get it wrong."

"Sir, if I may, what are the side-effects of getting it wrong?" Black asked.

"Well…death, miscarriages, any form of cancer, loss of senses, madness, tumors in your heart any form of just beyond rotten luck of course." Slughorn said.

Some children gulped at this.

"Okay, now I want you all to partner up, as first years I want you all to brew me a simple pot of, Laugh-inducing potion, which is a good start for you all." Slughorn said.

Slughorn began to assign partners finally all that was left was, Tom, Malfoy, Black and McGonagall.

"Okay um…Black I want you to keep an eye on Malfoy and I think Tom and Minerva would make a good partnership." Slughorn said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes as black shoved him to a table.

McGonagall placed her book on the table and began to look up the ingredients and instructions.

McGonagall began to talk while Tom just looked at her face.

"What?" She asked her face flushed.

"Stop being such a Gryffindor." Tom said as politely as possible whilst fixing a bang on her head.

Isobel looked away flushing some more.

"W-we s-should work on our potion." She said with a squeaky voice.

Tom helped with the potion brewing it until it was a dark reddish color.

A timer went off and Slughorn began to test the potions a few of them made him chuckle a bit.

When he came to Black and Malfoy`s he reluctantly sipped some and began to spit up some foam.

"Okay, this is a solid as the muggles would say D." Slughorn said chugging a butter-beer.

Black gave Malfoy a sharp slap to the back of his head. Slughorn picked up the vile Tom and Isobel brewed.

"Miss McGonagall, did you spill some on your face?" He asked.

Isobel turned redder and looked away. Slughorn sipped it and gave a hearty laugh.

"My, it is nearly perfect well done you two, twenty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor." He said.

The dismissal bell went off and Tom departed followed by his snake brothers.

"You didn't have to hit me you punk." Malfoy said rubbing his sore scalp.

"You dumb git, you can embarrass your family all you want but as a member of the Black-Lestrange family I have a reputation to maintain!" Black said holding his fist up Malfoy.

"Isobel was rather pretty wasn't she, for a Gryffindor I mean." Tom said.

"Yes, yes, she`s a real as the Americans would say go-getter, now come on its defense against the dark arts time." Black said happily.

Tom`s ears perked up as he rushed to the class.

When the boys entered they saw a woman with long gray hair and a black Raven claw robe, she tapped a black and blue metal stick against the board.

"Ah welcome boys, my name is professor Merry Thought." She said.

The trio took their seats and observed Merry Thought as she began to write on the board.

"Today you will learn about magical creatures, starting with the phoenix, now turn to page ninety seven." Merry thought said.

Tom turned passed the phoenix page then turned back while noticing something interesting.

"Now then, the Phoenix is a remarkable and curious creature, it can lift heavy loads, travel at the speed of light and it`s tears can heal even the most brutal poisoning, the most interesting ability it has is its ability to rebirth itself after it burns to death." Merry Thought said.

"Interesting." Tom said to himself.

An hour after the class was done it was lunch time, but Tom stayed to talk after class.

"Tomas, what is it that you wanted to know?" Merry Thought asked, offering Tom some tea.

"I looked inside my book and by mistake I came across something on page one hundred and six, but I don't quite know what it is." Tom said innocently.

Merry Thought turned to said page and her eyes lit up with slight fear.

"Well this creature Tom, is called a Basilisk, a very dangerous and rare creature, it has the ability to live hundreds even thousands of years, it`s eyes can kill or petrify anyone who looks into them, spiders flee before it and it grows to hundreds of feet at length." Merry Thought said.

"Is it a…serpent?" Tom asked.

"Of course, I would ask why, but as you are a Slytherin I know it's only house pride and curiosity." Merry Thought said running her hand in Tom`s hair.

Tom laughed half-heartedly then left. Later on that night he heard the slippery sound of a traveling spirit.

"_I know what you are." _Tom said.

_"Basilisk, a serpent, that's why I can hear you." _Tom said.

_"Yes-s-s, s-s-son of my lord, I am the one whose destiny is to end all mud bloods in this house of my master." _ The Basilisk said.

_"Why is this, your ambition?" _ Tom asked.

The Basilisk laughed a leathery laugh.

_"I have no ambition, I merely seek to kill, killing is the greatest thrill for anyone man and beast, s-s-son of my lord, s-s-seek me, I need you find the chamber of s-s-secrets when I speak to you again, in five years-s-s time." _ The Basilisk said.

"Five years eh, I'll make it five months." Tom said. _  
_


End file.
